<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Count On Me by wellthatjusthappend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578786">Count On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend'>wellthatjusthappend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Jason Todd Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 5, Gen, I'll state this again in case you missed it the first time, If you have issues with that don't read, No Sex, Platonic Relationships, References to Underage Sex, Teen Pregnancy, There is an abortion in this fic, brothering, largely unexplored, omegajasontoddweek2020, pack relationships, pre-death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick may have given Jason his number in case he needed anything, but hadn't ever really expected he would use it.</p><p>...much less turn up on his door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Jason Todd Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>omega Jason Todd week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Count On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 - Day 5 - Pregnancy </p><p>WARNING: Teen abortion. Don't read if that's an issue.</p><p>I actually wrote a completely different story for this prompt where a trans Jason/Grant were trying to figure out how to navigate their identities + sexualities, and I still want to finish it some day, but I was uncomfortable putting in <i>Omega</i> Jason Todd week... because in the end it's really not. </p><p>So I wrote this one instead. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick nearly tripped over Jason when he went to leave for work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jason said, sitting on Dick’s doorstep like it was a perfectly natural thing for him to be doing. Like he was the type of packmate that would drop in and visit spontaneously. Or just, y’know, visit period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick had a feeling that he was going to need to call out of work. A little risky because he was so new, but… pack-first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi… what’s up?” Dick said a little uncertainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in, man?” Jason asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, of course,” Dick stepped out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You headed to work?” Jason asked, looking Dick over as he came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Dick waved hoim away as he shut the door, “Does Bruce and Alfred know you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason just shrugged and looked around. That was a no then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Dick ground his teeth over Jason’s lack of supervision. Everyone was so so protective of Omega Dick Grayson, but Jason seemed to be able to do whatever he wanted even though he was the same designation. Dick had gotten twice the flack if he so much as ditched class. Not that Jason was one to do that, but the kid got in plenty of other trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce was hard and often unfair in the younger Omega's Robin training, but Dick’s inner older-sibling complained that he coddled Jason in everyday life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let them know,” sighed Dick, pulling out his phone and tapping out a quick message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should say you forgot to mention that you invited me over,” Jason said a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick paused and looked at Jason sharply. The kid just stared steadily back. Dick could feel the headache coming on; whatever this was, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, alright then,” Dick said, finishing his message. Bruce probably was too paranoid to believe that kind of excuse anyways, but he wouldn’t likely challenge the lie outright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice place,” Jason nodded to their surroundings, but still not dropping his backpack as he leaned on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… You going to tell me what’s up, kid?” Dick said, perching on the back of the couch and  frowning at the kid who replaced him. The kid that- despite having run a couple brief missions with- he still didn’t really know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I could come to you if I needed anything,” Jason said , his shoulders starting to hunch defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. You can,” Dick said quickly putting up a hand, “I’m just surprised. I figured you’d call first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t like to admit it, but giving Jason his number may have been more of a gesture than anything. He hadn’t actually expected the Omega to use it, and so far Jason had proven him right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want Bruce listening in,” Jason shrugged, “Figured both our phones are tapped. This place is new though and he hasn’t made it out here so we’re probably good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh boy. There was a lot to unpack there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose…” Dick said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be straight with you, man: I need a favor,” Jason said seriously, “You good for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh geez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends,” Dick said with a weak smile, “On a scale of helping you ditch school to helping with a murder, how bad it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a joke, but Jason immediately looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason?” Dick said, the smile dropping immediately from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucked up, Dickie,” Jason frowned at the floor, “I didn’t know where else to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Dick asked, the urgency audible in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s world ground abruptly to a halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic came first, shortly followed by cold hard rage at whoever had dared to lay a hand on the boy in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Dick growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- no, that’s not why I came,” Jason looked up blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason, if someone hurt you, we’ll hold them accountable-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jason said too quickly, “it wasn’t like that. It might be all fucked up now, but it was, y’know, good. Before. I don’t want to get them in trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they deserve to be in trouble?” Dick growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, this is exactly why I didn’t go to Bruce. But I thought you of all people would get it, but you’re just as focused on whoever I fucked like it’s the only thing that matters!” Jason sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick reared back, before forcing himself to take a deep breath. If he didn’t get his shit together, Jason was going to walk out that door and never come back. For whatever reason, he’d decided he could trust Dick with this, so what he needed now was to be there for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Dick held up his hands in surrender, “I hear you. It’s not the only thing that matters by a long shot. But it does matter, so I do want to talk to you about it at some point. Possibly sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason eyed him suspiciously, hand still on his bag like he was thinking about booking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truce?” Dick tried to smile, “Why don’t you tell me about how I can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was still looking at him suspiciously, but he aparently decided to plough forward anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to pose as my guardian so I can get an abortion,” Jason said finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, wow, and here Dick was thinking that there was nothing else Jason could throw him this much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you-” Dick started, checked himself, and tried again weakly, “I don’t think anyone is going to believe that I’m old enough to be your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, that’s why I said guardian, dummy,” Jason huffed, “You can pretend to be my big brother or cousin or something that took me in when our parents died. But point is, I can’t get an abortion in this state without the consent of at least one guardian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce would do it if you asked him,” Dick pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to Bruce?” Jason challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... no, I wouldn’t,” sighed Dick dragging a hand through his hair. “But not because he’s not trustworthy and wouldn’t support me. I get it, I do, though I still think you should talk to him about it. Preferably before they find out some other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...maybe. Not now,” Jason said uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick ventured a little closer to him and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ll help you however. You can crash here as long as you like, I’ll go to the clinic with you, heck I’ll even mediate between you and Bruce if that’s what you need, but… you need to be sure,” Dick said seriously, “this isn’t something you can just undo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither is a baby,” Jason pointed out, “That’s a life long commitment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, though you don’t have to be the one who raises them,” Dick countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just-” Jason grimaced, “This isn’t impulsive. I know I don’t look like the type, but I’ve thought this one through and I know what I want. There’s enough kids who need homes in the world. I just- I don’t want to have a baby, I’m high risk and I don’t want to be pregnant, and I don’t want to wait too long so that I don’t have a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Dick said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t know if he could do that himself. He’d always wanted kids. Just- some big noisy rumping family full of children. They didn’t even have to be his own. But he also got it. The cost was too high in so many ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was going to be a loss of childhood in this no matter what, but… Dick wanted to protect him. He and Jason might not have been close before, but he was pack, and he was rapidly rising in the list of people Dick would die to keep safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick still planned to beat the shit out of whoever knocked him up. Jason didn’t need to know that though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay the night over? I probably won’t be able to get all our fake documents together until tomorrow,” Dick said squeezing his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do it?” Jason looked up at him startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I would, didn’t I?” Dick tried to smile, “Scouts honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I- Thanks,” Jason said quietly, looking away quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are pack for?” Dick said, “Now come here, I’ve been needing to hug you pretty much since the moment you dropped this bomb on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap,” grumbled Jason, but he let himself be gathered up in a tight hug, his bag finally dropping to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Dick conceded, “But I’ll still always take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason held him back a little tighter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jason is probably worried that Bruce will take Robin away if he finds out. Bruce isn't going to do that, but it wouldn't be out of character for his reaction- likely anger at himself- paired with his lack of communication to be rather hurtful. </p><p>Upside, Jason and Dick are likely to develop a pretty close relationship through all of this. Maybe even a brotherly one if Dick doesn't mess things up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>